FURUTO INCIERTO
by Usagi Gackuto
Summary: Las personas no siempre son lo que aparentan o lo que aparentaron esta es la historia donde podremos ver una nueva cara de algunos de nuestros personajes favoritos de Sakura Card Captor Por favor no me maten no soy buena con summarys espero les guste n.n


Sakura card captor

Habían pasado algunos años desde que Sakura había capturado la carta vacio.

Un día hermoso iluminaba la ciudad de Japón, en una hermosa mansión se podía ver a tres jóvenes esperando en una lujosa biblioteca.

-No entiendo que hacemos aquí – dijo un guapo joven de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos almendrados de unos 21 años vestido con unos jeans azules y una camisa roja quien se dedicaba a abrir y cerrar nos libros sin prestarles mucha atención

- Es mejor esperar, no te apresures Shaoran – Sonríe un atractivo joven de cabellos azabache y hermosos ojos marino vestido con un traje azul marino mientras se concentraba en el libro que tenia en sus manos.

-Es cierto lo que dice Eriol Shaoran de nada te sirve desesperarte – Sonríe una bella joven de cabello oscuro que denotaba la misma edad de sus compañeros vestida con el típico traje chino de color rojo que observaba a su primo.

-Lamento la demora jóvenes – un hombre de unos 45 años de edad entro en ese momento por la puerta principal dela biblioteca llamando la atención de los tres chicos.

-Es un placer señor Fumikara – hace una pequeña reverencia el joven azabache

- El placer es todo mío, por favor jóvenes tomen asiento tengo algo muy importante que decirles

Los tres jóvenes tomaron asiento en las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio del señor Fumikara .

-Jóvenes los he mandado a llamar por que ustedes son dos de los magos mas fuertes del mundo y una de las guerreras mas temidas también – dice mientras pasa la vista por los tres jóvenes quienes solo asienten ante las palabras del hombre.

-Acaso ocurre algo malo?

-Así es joven Hiragizawa, hemos detectado gran cantidad de energía negativa acumulándose en Tomoeda

-En Tomoeda?- Pregunta sorprendido Shaoran mientras se pone de pie golpeando la mesa con las manos- No se supone que en esa área esta Sakura?

-Así es joven Li, pero por desgracia la joven Kinomoto no se a puesto en contacto con nosotros

-C-como es posible?

-Acaso le a pasado algo a Sakura?

-No joven Li, sabemos que la señorita Kinomoto se encuentra a salvo.

-Entonces que sucede?

- Sakura jamás dejaría que algo malo ocurriera en su ciudad – Dice sorprendida Meiling mientras se recarga totalmente en la silla.

- Jóvenes entiendo su preocupación por su amiga pero tenemos cosas importantes que atender – se pone de pie - Debemos descubrir el por que esa energía se esta reuniendo en Tomoeda y detenerla – Dice mirando fijamente a los tres muchachos.

Entendido – Asienten los tres poniéndose de pie.

-Nos encargaremos de investigarlo señor

-Perfecto

- Lo mantendremos informado

- Lo dejo todo en sus manos – Los tres muchachos hacen una reverencia y salen de la mansión subiendo a una limosina para dirigirse a Tomoeda.

- Esto se me hace my extraño Eriol

- Lo se Shaoran, Sakura jamás dejaría que algo así sucediera

- Y si le paso algo?

- no digas eso Meiling¡

- Shaoran tiene razón Meiling Sakura es muy fuerte y sabe cuidarse bien

- tienen razón, es solo que …- Baja la cabeza preocupada

- No te preocupes todo estará bien- dice Shaoran mientras coloca una mano sobre las de Meiling y le sonríe tiernamente, haciendo e ella también sonria un poco.- La buscaremos una vez lleguemos a Tomoeda.

- Hablare con Tomoyo quizás ella sepa algo de Sakura.

- Muy bien . – asienten los dos jóvenes.

Lejos de ahí una bella joven de cabello azabache y ojos oscuros vestida con un hermoso vestido negro miraba desde el mirador de una hermosa mansión hacia la ciudad de Tomoeda

-A llegado – sonríe la azabache mirando el oscuro cielo y a un atractivo joven de cabello azabache y ojos tan oscuros como la noche con unas hermosas las de ángel negras, acercarse a gran velocidad observando a la bella joven mientras aumenta la velocidad llegando en segundos cerca de donde se encontraba descendiendo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo

-E regresado Tomoyo – Sonríe suavemente mientras la joven se lanza a sus brazos

-Me tenías preocupada Touya , creí que algo malo te había pasado, - baja la mirada sonrojada- Que quizás Yue te había encontrado

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien- La mira fijamente pasando un brazo por sus hombros- Como esta ella?

-Ella esta bien, solo un poco preocupada por que no llegabas – Sonríe por el contacto.

-Entonces ahí que ir a verla antes de que el monstruo destruya los tímpanos de sus compañeros jaja – Ambos asienten sonriendo mientras se adentran en la mansión

Dentro de la ciudad Tomoeda los tres jóvenes bajan dela limosina y caminan hacia la casa que algún día fue de los Kinomoto.

-Apresúrate Shaoran, toca la puerta¡

-No me apresures Meiling se lo que debo de hacer- Dice shaoran mientras toca el timbre sonriendo internamente al darse cuenta que su prima no ha cambiado en todo ese tiempo, aun sigue comportándose como la niña pequeña y mimada.

-Ahí Shaoran así no –Meiling empuja a su primo y toca el timbre múltiples veces pero sin obtener resultado alguno.

-Deberían dejar de intentarlo – Los tres jóvenes se sorprenden por la voz ys e gran miando a un guapo joven de lentes

-Y-yukito?

-Meiling, es un placer volver a verte –sonríe levemente

-Acaso no se encuentra nadie en casa?- Cuestiona Shaoran mientras mira fijamente al joven que en algún tiempo había hecho latir su corazón.

-Los Kinomoto tiene meses que no se encuentran viviendo en Tomoeda

-QUE?- Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos mientras observan al joven

-Ellos se han marchado…


End file.
